Guiding grids in fluid flow engines are subjected to various types of stress, also pulsating ones, be it by the forces of the fluid itself, be it by the influence of temperatures, or by imposed vibrations from the exterior (for example of a combustion engine). In order to mitigate or exclude these influences, guiding grids have been fastened either to a wall of the housing itself or by means of the support ring, but in all cases firmly secured to the housing, generally a turbine housing. Examples of such designs can be found, for example, in EP-B1-0 226 444 or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,752 where the support ring or nozzle ring is firmly clamped by threaded bolts.
The phenomenon of distortion within such a guiding grid is known to those skilled in the art. In the case of a guiding grid of variable geometry, this may lead to blockage of the moveable guiding vanes, as the above-mentioned EP-B1-0 226 444 explains. Such distortions, which usually occur in periodical intervals, will also result in fatigue of the material. This is especially disagreeable in the case of turbines which are subjected to a varying influence of high temperatures, particularly in turbochargers.